This invention generally relates to portable, personal computer systems and, in particular, such a system formatted for use in an automobile or other vehicle.
A portable, personal computer system which is small enough to be easily held in a user's hand offers numerous advantages over larger computer systems. Portability is one of the essential advantages of these palm-top, or hand-held, computers, often referred to as personal digital assistants (PDA). Unfortunately for persons traveling, though, a PDA is particularly ill-suited for use in a vehicle, such as an automobile.
In the environment of a vehicle, a PDA cannot be held in a user's hand while operating the vehicle. Among other reasons, using a PDA configured in the conventional manner while operating a vehicle could be dangerous and increase the risk of accident by unduly distracting the vehicle's operator and occupying the operator's hands. Thus, a means for supporting the PDA in the vehicle is required to free the hands of the PDA user for driving. However, such a support necessarily places the PDA further away from the user than holding the PDA in the user's hand. Due to the relatively small size of the PDA and its screen, the characters displayed on the screen are too small to be easily viewed unless the PDA is very near its user. Further, operation of the PDA is complicated because the user, whether operating the vehicle or merely a passenger in the vehicle, is unable to precisely select the desired key (or portion of the PDA screen) due to the small size of the characters and the movement of the vehicle. For these reasons, operation of a conventional PDA system in a moving vehicle can be difficult and very hazardous.
Further disadvantages of using conventional PDA systems in a vehicle, either by the vehicle's operator or a passenger, include the inability to view the PDA screen at night without turning on the vehicle's interior lights.
Also, the battery life of the PDA is limited and a power connection within the vehicle is desirable. Conventional PDA systems, however, are lacking because the ports and connectors for power, as well as serial access to the PDA's system board, are small and fragile. For this reason, these connectors are completely incompatible with use of the PDA in a moving vehicle.